


Dark & Dangerous Obsession

by peaxchyhearts



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Chains, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dark, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Dominance, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Hot Hybrid Sex (Vampire Diaries), Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Porn With Plot, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Werewolf Tyler Lockwood, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchyhearts/pseuds/peaxchyhearts
Summary: Klaus becomes obsessed with Tyler and so he kidnaps him and restrains him, forcing to experience sexual tickling and other sexual stimulations to his body.Klaus won't rest until the young wolf is his. Klaus always gets what he wants. Klaus eventually goes further than expected with his torture. What happens then?[This was originally going to be a one - shot, but I think that this fic would be fun as a multi chapter fanfiction instead. More characters will possibly be introduced later on]
Relationships: Tyler Lockwood/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



The last thing that Tyler remembered was walking through the forest through the Lockwood estate and ended up in a large house in a room which he didn't recognise. How did he get here? Who kidnapped him? He started to gain his senses back and looked around the room, blinking slowly as everything was still blurry and out of focus. 

Would anyone come looking for him when it was noticed that he was missing? He was doubtful. His mother was busy and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang were getting themselves into different shit around the town and beyond so he highly doubted that nobody would notice him gone. He felt a small twinge of sadness at the thought. 

He licked his dry lips and looked around the room as everything slowly started to come into focus. The room that he was in was large and old looking with a hint of a modern flair. Paintings hung up on the walls among other fancy ornaments and furniture that was arranged around the room. He tried to move his arm. He was stuck. He tried to move a leg. That was stuck also. It was safe to say that he couldn't move any parts of his body. 

He tried to move his neck. He couldn't even do that as there was a strange pressure preventing him from that from happening. He swallowed softly. He was starting to get worried. He tried to think about if he had done anything to piss anyone off lately. But he couldn't think of anything. He had been keeping to himself lately, lying low like his mother had told him to do, so why was he kidnapped like this? What kind of sick joke or game was this? 

He was pulled out of his musing by a rich British accent sounding from behind him. He recognised that accent. Klaus. He tried to turn his head around to face him but he wasn't able to do so because of the restraints. "I see that you have woken up, sweetheart" Klaus purred into his ear, his soft lips brushing his earlobe - making him shudder "Wh-what do you want?" he whispered softly, hating the fact his voice wobbled. Klaus laughed softly - a deep and chocolatey sound rumbling from his chest that made his insides burn hot. 

Klaus walked around from behind him and bent down in front him and looked up into his warm brown eyes with his captivating blue orbs. Tyler felt himself shift a little bit uncomfortably, not used to being like this before with someone. "I want you, little wolf" purred out and reached a hand to rub his thigh. He hated the fact that he leaned unconsciously into the touch but he moved himself away, his eyes flashing yellow. 

"OMG you sick fucker, get away from me!" he yelped out and growled underneath his breath as he tried to move himself away, but to no avail. He was stuck. "You can't get away from me, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled darkly as he looked down into his face, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. Klaus ran his fingers down his cheek, enjoying the soft, warm skin beneath his fingers. Tyler was an attractive young man and he was glad that he was able to get his hands on him. 

Tyler hated the feel of his hands on his skin. He wanted nothing more than to escape from his restraints and to attack him but he couldn't. He already tried that and failed. So all he could do was to endure the torture that he was happening to him. He hadn't experienced the torture yet though. 

Suddenly his clothes were ripped off him and he was naked, his bare body revealed to the room… and to Klaus who was looking up and down, raking his eyes over his body, lust and want evident in his eyes. Tyler couldn't help but shiver softly. The look that the older man was giving him was scary. Nobody had looked at him like this before.. Like they wanted him and all of him. It was different to when others were trying to kill him just because of his werewolf gene. 

He didn't get the chance to speak when he felt a long feather glide up his length. He shivered softly again and shifted around his chair that he was tied to but of course he couldn't, but that didn't stop him from trying to do so. "What the fuck?!" he yelped as he felt another feather glide up and down his chest, the lightweight material run over his now erect nipples. He shivered and tried not to laugh but it came out as a husky moan - groan instead, making Klaus smirk in a dark fashion. 

"I see that you are enjoying this love," he said in a soft tone of voice. Even though his voice was soft, Tyler could sense the underlying danger underneath the tone. A feather ran along his neck and ear and he whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowed, trying not to think about what was happening to him. He desperately tried to think about anything else but Klaus demanded the attention from the boy so he roughly pulled on his cock, running the feather along the slit of his cock and along the sensitive vein.

Tyler wanted to scream but all he could do was to release breathy whimpers and whines. "Hhhhhhh… Wh-why are you doing this to me?" he breathlessly asked, his chest heaving up and down. He hated that he was increasingly becoming aroused by the treatment and he was certain that Klaus would be able to smell every bit of it and hear his rapidly beating heart.

Klaus grinned softly. "Because.." his voice trailed off as he ran a feather along his nipples and cock, almost making Tyler scream. "I want you to be my…" he twisted the feather along his cock, collecting the small drops of precum that gathered around the tip and he gently brushed it off with the feather before glided the feather towards his balls and entrance, massaging the feather along his intimate areas, a thoughtful look on his face and concentrated at the task at hand. "I want you to be my little.." he swiped his finger along the slit of his cock once again, his eyes flickering up to the boys' pleasure filled face to his body again. 

"Bitch." he harshly pinched his nipples, punctuating his words with pleasurable assaults to his increasingly sensitive body. Poor Tyler couldn't handle the sensations that his body was being put under. His body was burning and his insides were coiling up with undeniable arousal. He hated the fact that his body was at the mercy of the one and only Klaus Mikaelson. Why him? Tyler swallowed audibly and bit his lip. He growled at him and spat angrily, "I'm no one's bitch, especially yours!" he growled but he was only met with pleasure touches. 

Klaus just laughed softly and massaged his balls in his warm, rough palm - rolling them over and over in his hands, observing the lad's expression with satisfaction. Beautiful moans and groans were leaving his pretty pink plump lips, his head leaned back to reveal his pretty tanned throat. Klaus wanted nothing more than to claim that pretty neck of his but he would that do soon. "You were saying?" he asked in an amused tone of voice, his annoying dimples on display as he looked up at him. 

Tyler gritted his teeth and tried his very best to ignore the pleasurable thrills and chills that he was experiencing. "I said.." he whined pitifully when he felt his hand stroking his cock. "That I.." his words were once again cut off by the mixture of the lightweight feather and hands against his length. "Hmmmm…?" Klaus murmured in response. "I don't think that I caught that, little wolf" he drawled out in his smooth British accent. Tyler shook his head to try and clear his head of the pleasure but he was only choked by the collar around his neck. Tyler was getting so turned on and his breath was coming out in short, broken gasps and whimpers releasing from his swollen lips because he had bitten them so much in the attempt to hide the noises. 

Tyler had sweat appearing at his brow and he was panting heavily, his chest heaving up and down. He looked like a total wreck and Klaus loved it so much. This fresh little wolf was at his mercy. His nipples looked so delicious, erect and perky. His cock was thick and pulsing, the tip was angry and red, precum dripping from his slit and onto his jeans. 

The young wolf squeaked as the elder did that, pushing himself into his hands, his face scrunched up into a erotic expression. Klaus wished that he could film this and use it for his viewing pleasure so that he had new material to pleasure himself with. This young man was perfect for him and he wasn't going to be letting him go. 

His mouth watered at the sight. He swiped a slightly calloused thumb against his tip and tasted the lads sweet, hot and salty cum. He was determined to make the male release countless times so that he could taste him over and over again. 

"Surely you haven't forgotten what you were saying, or have you been clouded by pleasure, you dirty little wolf?" he purred as he ran his feathers along his thighs, his eyes trained on warm brown ones. 

Tyler wanted to kick himself. This wasn't fair. He was being held against his will and was being bombarded by pleasurable experiences. He hated that he was getting turned on by the touches but it wasn't his fault. "I said that I was no none's bitch," he growled out, proud of himself that his voice didn't pathetically wobble. "Especially yours" he spat out aggressively. 

Klaus just laughed darkly, the sound going straight to Tyler's cock. Klaus just stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans, putting the feathers away in his pack pocket. He leaned his face down into his, his warm sweet breath fanning the young wolf's cheek. He brushed his hot, sweet lips against his brow and husked out, 

"Oh, I'm going to be turning you into just that, my sweet and slutty little wolf"


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter : Drugged foods. Drugging becomes an underlying theme of this story, just as a forewarning.

When the hybrid uttered those words, the young wolf couldn't help but feel a little bit worried. What did he exactly mean by those words? He looked up into the male's eyes from where he was looming over his naked and vulnerable frame. He trembled softly when the man ran his hands up and down his arms, admiring his muscles and squeezing his biceps. His hands then travelled towards his abs, running his hands along them, running his nails slightly against the firm muscles, smiling softly when the young wolf shivered and shifted around in his seat. 

His hands then ran down towards his cock. Klaus wrapped his hand around his length and held it firmly. He smirked darkly when he felt his length jump violently and twitch within his hold. "Well, wouldn't you look at this.." he said with a sultry smile, his eyes flickering between his member and his eyes. "Your beautiful cock is happy to be in my hand, it's jumping.." he purred and chuckled in a husky tone of voice as he started to stroke the boy with firm, even strokes from the root to his tip, his other hand massaging his balls, almost crushing his balls in his strong hands. Damn this hybrid.. 

Tyler's mind was clouded with pleasure. He couldn't think about anything else anymore, no matter how hard he tried. He would always be thinking about how this man was touching his body. He didn't want to cum though. He didn't want to give the lustful hybrid that satisfaction but it was extremely difficult when the man was using all the tricks in the book. 

"I know that you want to cum, love" His voice slurred slightly. Tyler just whimpered brokenly. "Awe," Klaus simpered. "The sweet little wolf is holding off his little orgasm," he said softly. He growled underneath his breath as he roughed up his cock. "Cum" he ordered as he thumbed at the slit of his cock, massaging his thumb around the sensitive head, caressing the underside of the head. Tyler couldn't take it anymore. It was starting to get physically painful as well as mentally painful trying not to cum. 

With a shout and a shaky whimper he came hard, his nerve endings tingling, his sweaty body quivering with the aftershocks of the harsh orgasm that he just experienced. Because he was trying to hold it off for so long he came hard, shooting his hot load over himself and Klaus. Klaus looked satisfied by the reaction - the reaction that he wanted. "Good boy" he said in a low tone of voice, a proud but dark look in his eyes.

"Now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he purred softly, getting up and ripping the chains off him in one sweep. Tyler would never admit it, but it was incredibly hot how strong the hybrid was. He couldn't get himself out of the chains and other restraints but Klaus had managed to take them off as it was no big deal. 

When he was released, his first thought was to run. But run how? He never had his clothes and he didn't even know where he was, although he guessed that he was somewhere in the Mikaelson estate. But where were his siblings? As if the hybrid could read his thoughts, the hybrid explained as he picked him bridal style, forcing the younger to lightly wrap his arms around his neck as he carried him to the bathroom.

"You must be wondering where the rest of my family is, but don't worry about them now, they won't be interrupting our fun," he chuckled softly and he kissed his ear as they approached the bathroom. He laid him down in the bathtub and filled it with warm water and bubble liquid before stripping himself off his garments and joining him. Tyler was about to protest when he was cut off with a kiss to his lips. His first kiss of the day. "Shhh," he cooed softly and started to wash his hair gently, massaging his scalp gently as he did so. 

Tyler could no longer resist as he succumbed to the touches. His heart for some strange reason felt full as the man was careful with him, washing every inch of his skin with tender love and care. He shyly looked at the man. Klaus was extremely attractive - dangerously attractive at that, so why him? He was pulled out of his thoughts by another kiss that was placed on his lips. "Earth to Tyler, stay with me," the man said with a dimpled smile. Tyler couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious. 

"I've got clothes laid out for you, so you can dress yourself up and then come downstairs where some good will be laid out for you," Klaus explained and Tyler nodded his head. He had no idea where this was going but he decided to go along with it and just hope that it would end soon. Klaus would probably get bored of him sooner or later with him and eventually throw him out and get someone new.

He tried not to think about it as he got himself out of the bath with Klaus' help and dried himself off and let himself be directed to the bathroom. He looked at the clothes that he was supposed to be wearing. It seemed like Klaus was preparing this for a while because everything seemed to be in his size. A soft mint green oversized sweater with grey acid washed jeans and white socks along with underwear - light green panties. He blushed darkly as he looked at the piece of fabric. Surely he wouldn't be made to wear this? 

"Wear it, love" a voice sounded from behind him and he jumped in surprise. "But I couldn't possibly - -" His words were cut off by the expression on the man's face. He didn't take no for an answer. He sighed, defeated as he put on all the clothes. Klaus nodded his head with an approving smile on his face that made Tyler blush softly. But there was something more. "I've got something for you downstairs, so hurry up" the man said and turned away and then went out of the room to go downstairs.

Tyler hesitated for a few moments before he followed the man downstairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen was modern and spacious with a long table with barstools in the middle. The food was already laid out. It looked delicious and his stomach grumbled softly. He suddenly remembered that he was very much hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since he left his house that morning and it was early afternoon now.

"Hungry?" Klaus asked, amusement shining in his blue eyes. Tyler nodded his head and made a move to sit down when the man gestured towards the table. Klaus smirked and sat on a stool and grabbed the wolf's waist and brought him onto his lap, holding him securely to him. Now was the perfect opportunity to bestow his gift to the young man. Tyler was surprised. He thought that he would at least be sitting in his own chair but with the events that were happening, he guessed that wouldn't be happening. 

He looked confused when Klaus dug into his pocket and brought out a small slim lined box. His brows furrowed in confusion. What was this? He didn't usually get gifts. Klaus just smiled and ran his hands up and down his back in a gentle manner. "It's for you, open it Tyler," he breathed, kissing the back of his neck. Tyler just licked his dry lips and nodded, taking the gift. (It was at that moment when Klaus realised that he would have to get the lad some lip balm of some kind, he didn't want to be kissing dry and crusty lips). Tyler opened the lid of the box and he gasped, his eyes widening, his eyes flickering between the gift and the man.

"What's this?" he asked in a soft tone of voice. In the box, sitting on velvet was a choker with a crescent moon hanging from it. Klaus just smiled a gentle smile. "It's just a small little thing, from me to you," he explained. He wouldn't tell him the real reason why. "Do you want me to put it on for you?" Klaus asked and the young wolf nodded. Klaus grinned and put it around his neck. He then rubbed his sides gently, smirking at how the lad was melting into his touch.

"Now, let's eat" Klaus said. The food was laced with a drug that would make the lad mad with lust and his senses would be increased 10x by the usual. Klaus couldn't wait until the drug ran its course. Then the real fun would be able to begin. Even his drink was laced with the illicit drug that he managed to acquire on his travels. It didn't take much work to get people to do his bidding. Thankfully the drug never had a distinct taste so he wouldn't be able to taste it in the food. 

Tyler was extremely hungry. He didn't know why but he had ravenous hunger that he was desperate to satisfy. The food tasted so good. It was the best food that he had in awhile. The local Grill couldn't come close. He hadn't had home cooked in such a long time. In fact, he couldn't remember when he had a proper nutritious home meal. His family was rich enough to buy the ingredients but they didn't really care. As he was happily eating and drinking, unknowingly ingesting the drugs the food and drinks was laced with, he noticed that Klaus hadn't eaten anything. 

He turned around on the males lap and looked at him with a soft tilt of his head that made him look like a soft puppy. "Aren't you eating anything?" he asked with a soft smile gracing his lips. His second smile of the day. Klaus just shook his head with another gentle smile. "I've eaten already," the hybrid said. Satisfied with this answer, the young wolf continued to eat until he was finished. "Finished?" Klaus asked and Tyler nodded his head and finished his drink.

Klaus was looking at him with strange, dark light in his eyes but he shrugged it off as nothing. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked and the young wolf. nodded and let himself be led towards the movie room, absolutely having no idea of what was going to happen next over the next couple of hours.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : sexual activity underneath the influence of drugs.

Tyler and Klaus were in the movie room watching a collection of movies that Klaus seemed to have gotten out before. Tyler was surprised, because the man was centuries old and he thought for a few moments that he didn't know much about the current century, and its customs along with the media but he was thoroughly impressed. He seemed to adapt very well to the moving world. Klaus sat next him in a relaxed manner and he threw him a smile before starting the first movie. 

When they were watching their third movie, something about a fantasy kingdom on the brinks of war, he started to get a little bit hot underneath the collar. It wasn't uncomfortable as such, he just felt incredibly sensitive for no reason at all. 

The soft fabric of his sweater was dragging against his increasingly sensitive nipples and his panty - clad cock was feeling the effects. His whole body tingled and quivered and he shifted a little bit in his seat, trying to get himself more comfortable but that made his problem worse. 

Klaus was looking out of the corner of his eye, watching the lad's ever increasing issue. The drug was finally taking its course. This was his first time using drugs. He imagined Elijah's reaction would be if he had found out. The mere thought alone made him internally eye roll. Hence why he had him daggered along with the rest of his siblings so they wouldn't interrupt his fun with the young wolf. 

He fleetingly thought about Kol. He would probably would have some fun with him but as usual he would fuck it up in some way so he decided against it. Plus he didn't really like sharing. 

Tyler at this moment was trembling softly in his seat. He felt so aroused and sensitive. Was his wolf hormones out of control again? He didn't want to hurt anyone if he had gotten out of control, like when he first turned or when he had his first heat when he was jumping on and humping anyone and everyone in sight. 

He shifted around in his seat once more and debated whether to tell Klaus about how he was feeling. He was starting to feel delirious. What was happening to him? He whimpered softly and panted as he started to tingle more strongly. 

Klaus decided that now was a good time to touch him. He had been watching the course of the drug through Tyler by watching his facial expressions, his movements and his scent in the air. His scent was stronger than usual - more potent and it made his mouth water. The wolf had such a tantalising scent. His scent was piney and full of citrus. 

Klaus swore that this was the most beautiful and delightful thing that he had ever smelt. Klaus continued to play the movie and moved over to the young wolf next to him - it was coming towards the end and he needed the extra background noise. He ran his hand up and down his thigh, almost smiling when Tyler practically jumped up into the touch and into his arms, rutting back and forth in his lap. "Hhh..please touch me.." he practically purred, practically grinding himself into the man. 

This was such a different reaction compared to a few hours ago. The young wolf then was trying his best not to fall underneath the pleasure but with some effort that happened. With the influence of the drugs, Klaus didn't need to be doing much work to make that happen. He enjoyed it when things were easy for him. He smirked softly and wrapped his arms around the lad's waist, his hands rubbing up and down his back, the young wolf arching himself into his touch.

Klaus hummed softly and continued to rub his hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. The young wolf bucked himself against the elder man, desperately wanting some release. Klaus looked up into Tyler's face. He was all flushed and pretty - debauched and wrecked and he couldn't wait to make him break and crumble underneath his hands. 

"Please.. Alpha touch me" Tyler breathed out, his breath coming out in short pants and gasps. Klaus just ran his hand along his throat and neck, observing his facial expressions. "Are you sure?," he purred, his striking blue eyes flashing with a dark fire. Tyler just and moaned loudly in response. 

"Use your words, little wolf" Klaus reprimanded gently and squeezed his ass, making him yelp. "Yes i'm sure, please touch me!" he almost yelled out with frustration and desire. 

Klaus thrusted his hips up into Tyler who choked and threw his head back in pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Klaus' hands ran up his chest to tweak his nipples through his shirt, dragging his fingers along them as he continued to grind his hips strongly. He finally had where he wanted him and he wasn't going to be letting go. Klaus gripped the male's hips and thrust his clothed cock against his, rolling his hips as he did so, grunts and moans leaving his full lips. 

Tyler was so sensitive that he came harshly when Klaus roughly ground his cock against his, immediately staining his panties and jeans with his cum. His body trembled and shuddered with the after effects of the orgasm, his blood rushing to his ears, almost giving him a headache but he wanted more. He needed more and Klaus was the only one who could give it to him.

Tyler found himself naked on the couch with Klaus hovering above him, his hands running all over his body, caressing and squeezing. Tyler's brain tingled and he almost came again just because of the man's hands on his body. He felt incredible. He had never felt anything like this before and he felt so good. Klaus gripped his cock harshly once more and jerked him off fast and hard to the point where he had multiple orgasms, half of them dry which made him choke and splutter, his body hypersensitive, every nerve sparking and on edge. 

Klaus stripped himself of his clothes and ran his cock against Tyler's now leaking entrance. He groaned as he felt himself push into his warm and silky channel, the young wolf's insides clenching around him, almost making him cum in that moment if it wasn't for his self control which was fraying fast. Klaus groped him before thrusting hard into his body, hitting his prostate immediately, making the lad scream and arch his back, releasing all over himself and on his face once more. 

Klaus thrusted at an animalistic pace in and out of his body, hitting his sweet spot over and over again, making the lad scream out with pleasure and pain. Klaus richly moaned as he thrusted at a rhythm that made Tyler see stars, his whole body exploding with pleasure. "Ahhhh.. Haaaa…. Fucckkk.. Klaus…yesss" Tyler slurred with pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head, his warm brown eyes drenched with lust and desire, his scent thickening along with Klaus's spicy one. He couldn't even breath at this point - the pleasure was too much. Way too much but it felt so good. Too good. He was on cloud 9 and he couldn't get enough of the feeling. 

Klaus loved how the young wolf felt around his pulsing cock. His whole body thrummed with arousal and pleasure - he couldn't get enough of the beautiful wolf underneath him. For weeks and months he had been stalking him - keeping tabs on his every movement until he found the right time to take him away and make him his own and only his. 

"Fuck, you are such a beautiful little wolf," he growled deeply and fucked his cock through his body, fucking his body hard into the couch, manhandling him into different positions as he thrust his raging cock through his body. The lust and need flowed through his senses as he got the young wolf on his side before he grabbed his waist and fucked him sideways, savage growls and grunts leaving his lips as he grabbed hold of his cock and jerked him off in time with his thrusts. "You belong to me now," the man growled as he fucked his way through his body, punctuating every word with a harsh thrust to his abused prostate and a swipe of his thumb to his ruined cock. 

"Yess..yess..yours.."Tyler slurred out as he ground himself against his cock, feeling the pleasure rise up once more through his chest, his cock pulsing in the hybrids' hand. He felt the man rub his abdomen in burning teasing circles and his feet curled and he arched his back and came with a scream and a curse mixed with cry of Klaus name before he saw a blinding white and passed out.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This chapter isn't friendly for those who love Elena.

After Tyler had passed out from the pleasure and oversensitivity, Klaus decided to clean the young wolf up and put him in some new clothes. He smirked softly to himself. Tomorrow would be his heat and he couldn't wait to have sex with the beautiful young man and to pleasure him to the max. 

He then lifted him up and put him in the spare bedroom and clothed him in an oversized tee shirt with some shorts. He wouldn't be needing panties. He had to look up the side effects of the drugs that he had used because he didn't want anything major to be happening to him. 

It had now been two days and now people were starting to get a little bit worried. With Uncle Mason's disappearance, that had only made things worse. Carol Lockwood was the most worried. She had her husband die in a fire and her in - law who was close with Tyler was missing. She first called Uncle's friends who could have seen him around, but she got the same answer every time - they hadn't seen him or heard anything from him. 

The Mystic Falls gang were a little worried because he usually popped up here and there where he wasn't wanted or needed, but that didn't mean to say that they didn't care about his welfare. "He's probably gone off with his little werewolf buddies" Damon said to the group when they wanted to know where he was. Elena nodded. "And he's dangerous too. Just one bite to either Caroline, Damon or Stefan, and they are going to die. It's best if he stays away," she explained to her friends. Stefan nodded.

"And he can defend himself against other vampires or whoever else now that he's a werewolf," he added. Elena nodded in agreement while Damon hummed. "Plus, we've got better things to be worrying about. Klaus could come back for Elena at any given moment so we've got to be careful" Stefan further made his point and Elena had a happy and satisfied expression on her face. 

"I could compel Carol to think that Tyler left town," Damon offered. Caroline scoffed. "Like when you compelled her to say that Uncle Mason left town when in fact you killed him in cold blood, just because of his werewolf gene?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Listen, I know that you don't particularly care about anyone who has no value to you but I'd at least like to know if he's OK, regardless of whether he's a werewolf or not" Jeremy nodded his head. "I was beginning to find a friend in him and I'd also like to know if he's safe or not" he said in agreement.

Elena just shook her head. "Let's just leave him to it, whatever he's doing or wherever he is" she argued. Jeremy laughed in disbelief. He was sick of his sister's selfishness. "Let's just say that if you were in the same situation. 

"You were missing and nobody had any idea where you were. You'd like someone to look out for you. Heck, Stefan and Damon would be up Bonnie's ass to a location spell, just like when you were kidnapped at the Masquerade ball. It doesn't matter if he's a werewolf or not, I feel like we should look out for each other - that way nobody gets hurt needlessly" he finished off. 

Everyone looked thoughtful. Nobody could deny what Jeremy was saying. What he was saying was the truth. Bonnie finally spoke up. "OK then, we'll try and look for him" she said. "A simple location spell should do the trick," she explained. "But Ms. Lockwood doesn't know about witches" Elena spoke up. Bonnie sighed. She hated that she had a point. "Fine, let's just hope that he's somewhere safe" she said finally with a soft sigh. Everyone nodded. 

The next day, Tyler started to feel strange once more. He was burning up and he could smell more. Everything was on edge. He was more sensitive - submissive even. He gasped softly and looked at the date on the calendar which was stuck to the kitchen fridge. It was his heat which would last for the next three days. He sighed softly and groaned. Why did he have to go through this? He wished that there was some drug that would make the heat somewhat bearable for him. 

He went into the fridge and got out a bottle of water. Behind the fridge door was Klaus, looking at him with never ending desire shining in his eyes, his nostrils flaring slightly as he caught a whiff of his scent. He smelt delectable - good enough to eat. Tyler just drank from the water bottle, his eyes on the man. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking into his eyes. Klaus just grinned, wrapping his hands around Tyler's waist, rubbing his sides, tilting his head to look at him. "It's your heat, sweetheart. I thought that you might need help to get through it" he explained. 

Tyler was curious. They had sex before and sexual experiences before that, but this was a different situation. He had never gotten any help when he was going through his heat period. He was always deemed as 'too dangerous' to be around, hence why he spent most of his days alone. He would have liked to have Caroline around in those moments, but she was high risk. Just one bite and she would die. But Jeremy on the other hand…

A soft kiss to his lips brought him out of his deep thinking. "Hmmmm.. earth to Tyler," Klaus teased with a rumbling chuckle, running his nose up his earlobe, making the wolf shiver softly and lean into the touch. "I've never had any help getting through my heat, so it feels strange knowing that you want to help me," he admitted in a soft tone of voice, his mouth curled up in a sheepish smile. Klaus just smiled and ran his hand down his cheek. "But i'm here now, and I'm offering you my services," he said in a husky tone of voice. 

Tyler giggled softly, a warm sensation starting to spread through his body. "OK then, I'll let you help me" he said with a smile, looking into Klaus's eyes. 

"Fantastic", he replied with a dimpled smirk.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Tyler had gone to take a rest for a little while but he had woken up a couple of hours later soaked in sweat, his body trembling with lust and heat. His body was calling out for Klaus. He wanted the man to touch him, to claim him and breed him like his very own bitch.

He panted softly as he stepped out of his shorts, the cool air of the room hitting his exposed cock, making him jolt with a groan, falling down against the pillows. His cock was red and flushed, dripping with precum. His skin was shiny with light sweat, his nipples pert and biteable.

He was starting to self lubricate and his piney citrusy scent was thickening and was becoming more sweeter and delectable by the minute. His mind was clouded with pleasure - unable to think about anything else. 

Only Klaus was on his mind and how he would feel inside him. His hole clenched around nothing and he groaned in frustration as he started to get himself off, releasing faster and harder than usual. He got himself onto his hands and knees and he started to tease himself, stretching himself open while pumping his cock sloppily, his cum splattering all over the bed. 

His heat always made him extremely messy but he didn't care. His body was getting ready to be bred - to be swollen with his alphas pups. Alpha.. Klaus. He moaned and mewled as he started to fuck his fingers against his prostate while gasping Klaus's name. "Klausss.." he purred, his voice husky and thick. "Alphhaa.." he gasped desperately, bucking himself into his hands, wanting to be knotted there and then. 

He needed this release. It was burning him from inside out and he needed his Alpha's cock immediately otherwise he thought that he was going to die as a result of the heat. He felt dizzy and he was reeling from the pleasure. He was so far deep into his mind he almost didn't register his Alpha's hands on him… 

Klaus had smelled the thick, delectable scent of the young wolf's heat permeate the air and his mouth watered. He could hardly keep himself in check when he vampire sped towards his room, his cock immediately thickening when he saw the sight before him. "Oh my goodness.."he whispered softly, his eyes drinking in the beautiful sight before him. Tyler looked so wrecked and debauched, a total bitch in heat, his body calling out for him - to touch - to claim him and to make him his. 

He sped into the room and ripped his clothes off, throwing them down onto the floor as he practically lunged for the boy on the bed, spreading his hands all over his body, feeling the heated skin underneath his cool hands. His cock was twitching wildly so he got the lad onto the bed and engulfed his cock whole in his mouth, making the tip hit the back of his throat. Tyler came once again with a cry, spluttering and gasping. 

Klaus groaned deeply around his cock at the taste of his orgasm, making vibrations around his cock, rendering Tyler to yet another toe-curling orgasm. He grinned a devilish grin as he started to place deep bites on his skin, sinking his teeth into the skin, leaving bruises and marks in his wake. 

His cock was throbbing so much that it was starting to hurt. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his length into that delectable hole and to breed him like his own bitch. 

He growled deeply, breathing in his scent deeply. "Oh I'm going to -" he thrust his cock deeply into his tight and wet little hole, hitting his prostate immediately, making Tyler scream and arch his back in pleasure. "-Fuck you like my bitch," he vowed, his eyes flashing yellow as he started to pound his cock in and out of his body, savage growls and grunts leaving his lips as he continued to deeply fuck the young wolf who just gasped deeply and brokenly, mind shattered with the huge hybrid length that was stuffing him full up to the brim. 

"Ahhghhhh.. fuckkk.." Klaus growled as he got Tyler into yet another position, biting into his neck as he fucked him. "You are going to be swollen with my pups" he huskily growled into his ear as the young wolf bounced up and down on his cock, angling himself so that he would be hitting his spot every time. Klaus grabbed his tummy and rubbed it deeply as he thrust his cock hard up him. 

"Can you feel me, my sweet wolf?" he hummed deeply, looking into Tyler's eyes, his eyes overflowing with deep lust. Tyler just nodded his head rapidly, biting onto his lip hard, unable to say anything. The pleasure was too much for his body to handle but he still wanted more and more. 

Klaus grabbed the young man and threw him down onto his back before throwing his legs over his shoulders as he plunged into him at an animalistic pace through his body, filling him up with thick jets of his hybrid cum. His walls were taking him so nicely, accommodating his large, thick length as he fucked him, placing his seed wet deep inside of his body.

Tyler grabbed the sheets roughly, his senses drenched in pleasure and delight. He had never gotten thoroughly fucked through his heat before and he loved it so much. 

His Alpha was so good to him. He felt his impending orgasm - the coiling pressure rising deep in the pits of his stomach until it flowed from him like a wave. He screamed and lifted his back into a perfect curve. "Alpha I'm cumming!!" he uttered, Klaus's animalistic growls rumbling in response as the man stroked him violently as he came hard with a shriek, passing out once more from the pleasure that he experienced.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Tyler's heat was mind blowing. Him and Klaus would have sex on every surface of the house until eventually they became tired and overwhelmed with the pleasure. Tyler was beside himself with pleasure. He never thought in a thousand years that he would have experienced something like this.

It was safe to say that this was the best experience of his heat that he ever had. Klaus took such good care of him and he actually gave a damn about him. He seemed to understand what he was going through and they related to each other in a few ways. 

Klaus didn't know what to do. He now kept this boy with him over a week - longer than anyone whom he bothered to take home with him. He wanted to keep him so that's exactly what he intended to do. But only the Mystic Falls gang and whatever was left of his family that was left was the problem.

And his siblings. He groaned at the mere thought of un daggering them eventually. Why should he care about their opinions? He could just put them right into that box if they tried any funny business. But now he had people to talk to and things to sort out. 

First he went to Carol Lockwood. She had been beside herself with worry about her son's disappearance so he decided to give her a peaceful mind. He compelled her to think that Tyler was somewhere safe and that he would come back when he actually wanted to. He thought if he would bother with the Mystic Falls gang but then again he was a werewolf and therefore deemed dangerous to the vampire community.

He overheard some of their conversations and it was evident that they didn't care about him. Even Jeremy seemed to have changed. He could definitely use this towards his advantage. He approached them one day at the Grill with a smirk etched onto his face. "So none of you care about where the young wolf is then?" 

The group was surprised though their suspicions were proven correct. "What have you done with him?" Jeremy snapped, his eyes blazing. "Oh, so now you're only interested because I've gotten my hands onto him. But don't worry about him, he's with someone who actually gives a shit about him regardless of his werewolf gene or not" Klaus said with a big smile and turned to go away when he was stopped. 

"Why did you do this to him! Did you compel him?" Elena angrily asked, standing up from her seat. She was still angry at what Klaus had done to her and she wasn't going to be letting him go that easily. "Look, I know that doppelgangers have worms for brains but I thought for a few moments that you would be smarter than that," Klaus said with a chuckle. "Werewolves cannot be compelled and neither can witches. Only Original vampires, my family can compel vampires to do our bidding," he said with a grin. 

"So you had better be careful Damon and Stefan Salvatore that I don't suddenly make you two my servants to do my dirty work" he said cheerfully and went to leave when he was frozen in place by the Bennett witch. He growled and turned around and smashed the glass in his hand. "Let. Me. Go" he rumbled out threateningly, his eyes flickering between blue and yellow, his hybrid features shy of appearing. "You'll regret it if you don't.. Don't test my fury, little witch" he spat, venom lacing his tone. He had enough of this meddling little gang. 

"I'm not letting you go until you get Tyler back to us." Bonnie said calmly. To her surprise he just laughed. "You've never given a total fuck about him. All of you are a bunch of hypocrites. So I took him away because I, as I said before, actually gives a shit about him so the sooner you let me go I can get him and we're leaving - tonight" he gave a smile but everyone could see the danger behind the smile. 

"Listen, his mother is worried about him so just let him go," Damon said at last. He would never admit it but this hybrid made him anxious and he didn't like to be in the same area as him for too long than he really needed to. "Hypocrite!" Klaus shouted. "I overheard you all only a few days ago discussing him and you wanted to compel her to forget about her own son!" he exclaimed with a scoff and a shake of his head. 

"Oh, but don't worry about that, I gave her a peace of mind by telling her that he was safe - with me and he would visit when he was ready. His mother doesn't give a shit about him and neither do any of you so release me you witchy bitch before I get something to smash your head in!" his voice increased in tone. 

Thankfully the Grill never had a lot of customers that day so the witch released him and he just left, leaving a stunned group behind. He had a young wolf to get back to. He hoped that the young wolf would want to go with him. 

He was met with Caroline on the way. Before, he had taken a liking to the baby vampire but the young wolf had taken his interest more. "Just keep Tyler safe, wherever you decide to take him. He's probably safer with you as the others dislike to admit it" she said at last. 

The relationship that they would have had wouldn't have worked. Werewolves and vampires don't mix and one bite would be the end of her. Klaus just nodded his head and faintly smiled. "Oh, I plan on doing just that."

And he did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : We have the last chapter up next with the aftermath of all of the events! So stay tuned for that :D


	7. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN : the end of the story! I couldn't think of anything else to add so here it is! I hope that this was somewhat enjoyable!
> 
> Abbiee xx

It had been 6 months since Tyler had gone with Klaus to New Orleans. At first he was reluctant but Klaus made him see the truth that had been in plain sight but he chose to ignore it for as long as he could. Nobody cared about him apart from Klaus and he was safer with him. 

There was nothing left for him in Mystic Falls. It wasn't as if he had anything before. He was always the outcast of the town - the scapegoat and punching bag but with Klaus it was different and that was something that he desperately craved. He hated being seen as nothing.

When he accidentally triggered his werewolf gene that made everything over ten times worse and he was forced to stay away from everyone as they were fearful if he had bitten one of them. But Klaus obviously accepted what he was, unlike his father who hated it although he didn't know. 

He eventually met the other siblings of Klaus's. They were intimidating and threatening at first but they eventually warmed up to him when they realised that their brother was intent on keeping the young wolf.

He strangely felt comforted by the fact that if they hurt him, Klaus would immediately dagger them all once again and subject them to decades of slumbers. Although it was unethical in his choices of controlling them, he dared to say that it worked because they didn't try any funny tricks. Even Kol who was usually known as the trickster of the Mikaelsons kept his distance and even found somewhat of a friend in him which surprised the rest of them. It was a change and a good change. 

Tyler sometimes wondered how his mother was doing. Although she was never like a mother to him, she was still family - the only family bloodwise that he had left and he didn't particularly want anything bad to happen to her. He had almost persuaded her to come to New Orleans but he knew that Klaus or the other Originals would approve of that. He communicated with her through texts and letters and sometimes video calls. 

He knew that his mother was the only one who didn't know what he was and that hurt him a little bit but he needed her out of all the supernatural messes. He didn't even know how to even begin to tell her if he had eventually revealed his secret to her. The main thing was that he was away from Mystic Falls and their overflowing vampire issues and the annoying gang. He couldn't believe that he even considered them friends when they abandoned him countless times.

So he decided to be selfish for once and to focus on himself and his happiness instead of doing what others wanted him to in order to keep them happy. He deserved to be his own person without being bound by duties. He deserved to be away from all the crap that gave him headaches for years. 

He was cuddled up against Klaus's side after another round of mind blowing sex. Klaus ran his fingers through the young wolf's raven hair. "How do you feel?" he asked in a soft tone of voice. He hadn't expected their encounter to end up like this. He had intended to drug him and to have fun with him and then throw him away when he was finished but he couldn't bring himself to finish it. There was something about the young man that drew him towards him, like a moth to the flame. Plus, he trusted him and he couldn't bring himself to break that trust. 

"I feel wanted. I've never felt wanted or cared for in so long and it's nice," Tyler whispered softly, nuzzling his chest and hummed softly. Klaus smiled and brought the male's body closer to himself, planting a soft kiss on the crown of his hair. 

"You will always be wanted and cared for by me," he whispered softly with passion. Tyler was his dark and dangerous obsession but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Tyler was his and nobody else's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this! More is to come,
> 
> abbiee xx


End file.
